Club Penguin Fan World Wiki
Loginscreen.png|Moon Festival|link=Moon Festival|linktext=The Moon Festival is on! Get the straw hat, and maybe even meet Rockhopper! LogoSA1CP.png|Space Adventure|link=Space Adventure|linktext=The Space Adventure is on! Battle in the moon and maybe meet Gary. rockhooperlogon1.png|Rockhooper Island Opening Party|link=Rockhooper Island Opening Party|linktext=The Island you are waiting for, Rockhooper Island! Rainbow puffle.jpg|A rainbow puffle! Get one today!|link=Rainbow Puffle Welcome to the Club Penguin Fan World Wiki! Welcome! Here you can make your own fan fiction articles about Club Penguin. To create a page, click Contribute and then Add A Page. We are founded on March 3, 2012 by Orangebird763. We have many friendly and kind users like Aparnaa, Pinga Bird, Orangebird763, PixelBirdTrick and Sir Jjoeyxx. Feel free to edit but NO vandalism. Fan Penguin News Welcome to Fan Penguin News! Each week, news that are new will come in the new news while the news that already came goes into the old news. Today is the week of 7/17/12- 7/24/12. This is issue #2. New News The party getting started! (continued from Sir Jjoeyxx's 100 edits party countdown) Sir Jjoeyxx has reached 100 edits last week! As said in the last issue, the party will start on July 20th at 18:00 pm JST. Starting July 20th, the wiki will be decorated for Sir Jjoeyxx's 100 edits party! (By the way, JST is Jjoeyxx Standard Time, which is same as BST or british summer time.) It is now over. There was a small turnout (only me), but I enjoyed it. I'll have another soon because only I came this time. Probably in early August. Penguin Contest Pinga Bird has made a make your own penguin contest. More info at his post. 5 spots still up for grabs! Olympic Torch Relay round Fan World CP schedule. Athletes running with the torch: Orangebird763 does through the cove and surfs to iceberg with torch - July 21st Aparnaa flies with torch to Dojo and abseils down to Mine - July 22nd Sir Jjoeyxx runs through forest and plaza before reaching the stadium - July 23rd Pinga Bird runs to Town and up to the Community Centre before going to Ski Village - July 24th PixelBirdTrick goes past lighthouse and the beach round to the dock before back to Ski Village - July 25th All users finally carry a huge torch up to ski hill where they light a campfire for the athletes the night before the celebrations - July 26th Olympic Fan World Celebrations! From July 27th onwards for a whole month, the wiki will be celebrating the Olympics! The Snow Forts will be turned to London with the clock tower as Big Ben! We will have a new logo for it and have events planned for the month ahead! Old News Almost There! The "Make Your Own Puffle Contest" is closer to the vote! Starting 7/11/12, users can vote for which one to be in the Puffle Of The Month. We have 5 entries! The one who got the most votes is the winner and his/her puffle entry will be featured in the Puffle Of The Month. Sir Jjoeyxx's 100 edits party countdown! Get ready to celebrate a special surprise! When Sir Jjoeyxx reaches his 100th edit, he is going to bring up a special surprise party in this Wiki and on Club Penguin! To find out more infomation, visit his blog "It's Party Time! (in like a few weeks)" (Ask him for time conversions if needed) Countdown till party: HE HAS REACHED 100 EDITS! THE PARTY DETAILS ARE BELOW: Server: Pine Needles! Date: TODAY! Time: 10:00 am PST, 18:00 pm JST, See also: Club Penguin Fan World Wiki:Archived Fan Penguin News Issues '' Upcoming Events *Sir Jjoeyxx's 100th edit party- On Now, 18:00 Jjoeyxx Standard Time *Olympic Celebrations!- July 27th - August 26th, opening ceremony on 28th Notes Just like in Angry Birds Fanon Wiki, this wiki does have notes from users. Please do not edit other notes or you will be blocked for 2 weeks. A note from Orangebird763 A note from Aparnaa A note from Sir Jjoeyxx A note from Pinga Bird More coming soon! Rules ''See also: Club Penguin Fan World Wiki:Rules Latest activity Category:Browse